As more and more communication devices require larger communication capacities, there is a need for more enhanced mobile broadband communication (eMBB) than legacy radio access technologies (RATs). In addition, massive machine type communications (mMTC) which connects multiple devices and objects to one another to provide various services at any time in any place is one of main issues to be considered for future-generation communications. Besides, a communication system design which considers services sensitive to reliability and latency is under discussion. As such, the introduction of a future-generation RAT in consideration of eMBB, mMTC, ultra-reliable and low-latency communication (URLLC), and so on is under discussion. In the present disclosure, this technology is referred to as New RAT, for the convenience's sake.